


Teasing And Breaking

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: You should see me me in my old uniform. I'm pretty sure it still fits.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Teasing And Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

The store was empty, by Klaus’ orders, and he was sitting down, enjoying the view of Caroline trying different clothes. He hated accompanying his little sister to such things, but well, Caroline was special; helping her put on the clothes, peeling them off her body - it was an experience he quite looked forward to. 

“You look lovely Caroline, that skirt suits you perfectly. Honestly, your bare legs are enough to drive anyone crazy, the thoughts they invoke are very sinful and provoking love.” Klaus said, pointing at her, his eyes hungering for more of her. It was never enough - _he would never get enough of her_.

Giggling she teased him, “You should see me in my old uniform. I’m pretty sure it still fits.”

“You’re right, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in your cheer uniform. Something that should be rectified immediately, if it’s really such a miraculous outfit.”

Biting her lip, Caroline sauntered towards him and sat on his lap, rocking into him slowly, “I don’t think so, I’m saving it for a special occasion.”

Kissing her once, twice, he pushed her lips apart with his tongue, chasing after her, always begging for more. Swiping her swollen lips with his thumb, he smiled, “You love to have me on my knees, don’t you? As if you were a Goddess and I your lowly servant.”

“I don’t have such ideas of grandeur, that’s your thing. I just like teasing you.” she countered, rolling her eyes playfully.

“Consider myself fully teased, when will you show me you dressed in your old battle armor?” Klaus asked, kissing her neck lovingly.

Enjoying his lips and tongue on her pulse point, his teeth on her earlobe, she considered his insightful words, “I’ve never thought of it in such a way, but you’re right, that uniform made me feel stronger, it made me able to fight back with the only weapons I had available.”

“You’ve become far stronger now, no need for such superficial armors to hide behind. Still, I’d love to see you now, my warrior queen dressed as the brave girl you once were.” 

“Pretty words, but I wasn’t brave, it was all fake bravado.”

“Even more impressive then, you turned fake into reality by pure force. As always, you never cease to amaze me.” 

His eyes shone with adoration, and Caroline never tired of it - of the way his entire being screamed how much it loved her, without needing to say any words. Caroline knew now that she would have always ended up here - _with him_ \- in his arms. Everything bad that had happened to her, anything good, it had pushed her to this very moment and she was incredibly thankful that Klaus had been the one to finally choose her first. 

Combing his hair with her fingers, she kissed his forehead, “I might be good at teasing you, but you’re good at breaking me down. When we get home, I’ll show you what you want.”

“ _Wonderful._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
